Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Virtualization allows the abstraction and pooling of hardware resources to support virtual machines (VMs) in a Software-Defined Data Center (SDDC). For example, through server virtualization, VMs running different operating systems may be supported by the same physical machine (e.g., referred to as a “host”). Each VM is generally provisioned with virtual resources to run an operating system and applications. The virtual resources may include central processing unit (CPU) resources, memory resources, storage resources, network resources, etc.
Further, through network virtualization, benefits similar to server virtualization may be derived for networking services. For example, logical networks may be provisioned, changed, stored, deleted and restored programmatically without having to reconfigure the underlying physical hardware. Similar to a physical network, logical switches may be deployed to provide layer-2 switching services, and logical routers may to provide layer-3 routing services to facilitate east-west traffic within the SDDC and north-south traffic between the SDDC and an external network. In practice, it may be challenging to implement a logical network environment with various logical switches and logical routers in an efficient manner.